


If I Just Lay Here

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Music room romance





	If I Just Lay Here

The lockers were digging into his back but Michael didn’t notice. Every Thursday Alex Manes stayed late and taught guitar lessons to young students. Every Thursday Michael found a reason that he too needed to linger in the less than hallowed halls of New Roswell High. 

The music room door opened and he could hear the sounds of a young girl’s voice asking about playing “Smoke on the Water” next week and Michael laughing. It was a nice laugh. Michael always wished he heard it more often. The little girl wrestled with her guitar case on the way down the hall banging and bouncing it off the floor and accidentally kicking it with her short legs. 

“What are you doing here, Geurin?” Alex’s tone was defensive, bordering on angry.

Michael pushed himself to standing; trying to resist fiddling with his unruly curls “I mean - it is the best time to actually use the physics lab when the failed scientists who had to settle for teaching teenaged assholes have headed home to their empty condos.” Alex’s cheek flinched like he wanted to smile but wouldn’t let himself. Michael decided then and there he wanted to make him smile more than anything. Manes turned to go but Michael wasn’t ready to say goodbye. 

“Do you offer lessons to anyone?” Michael liked music and had taught himself a few chords. Music had always been soothing to him. 

Alex kept walking “Why? Are you the next Cobain?” 

“I mean - I could be but I need the lessons first.” 

“Do you even have an instrument?”

“I can get one.” 

“That sounds like theft.”

“I call it the five finger discount.”

Alex spun around so fast Michael almost ran into him, “I don’t know what your deal is Geurin but if you are here just to make fun of the music-loving gay boy I don’t have time for your bullshit.” He left without another word. Michael was left standing there wondering what he was supposed to do now. 

 

The sky was slate colored and threatening to rain as Michael adjusted his pillow against his truck door. He probably should have gone to stay on Max’s floor but wasn’t sure he could stomach the Brady Bunch family dinner at the Evans’ tonight. He flicked his finger at the dial on the radio sending it spinning; trying to find anything to help drown out his lonely demons. 

_ If I lay here _

_ If I just lay here _

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

What was Alex doing at this moment? Hiding from his General Issue father? Sleeping? Playing music? Doing another questionable stick and poke tattoo? Michael wished he knew. And wished that Alex knew how often his thoughts were about him. 


End file.
